


the garden in my mind does grow

by Papyrifera



Series: a garden, blooming [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Flower meanings, More tags to be added, Mother's Love, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, no beta we die like Lune's convicts, soft moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papyrifera/pseuds/Papyrifera
Summary: There's a garden on every skin and a story behind every flower.
Series: a garden, blooming [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789768
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Soulmate AU





	the garden in my mind does grow

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the poem ["Winter Garden"](https://simplybalisha.blogspot.com/2014/11/a-poem-for-winter.html) by Cynthia Adams.

(Her first bloom was a bold one, right where her mother would kiss her goodnight.)

Flickering candlelight illuminates the figure of a woman and a child sitting on a bed. The girl’s gold eyes gleam with curiosity as she traces the heliotrope that winds its way up the woman’s hand. 

“How come you and daddy only sometimes have flowers?” She asks, resting her head on the woman’s shoulder. “Does that mean that he doesn’t always love you?”

The woman blinks in surprise, her lips quirk. She tucks a strand of ruby behind the girl’s ear. “No darling. Your daddy and I love each other very much, but sometimes we have to hide it.”

“Why?”

A long pause. “A flower marks the growth of our relationships. Not every relationship is a happy one, and there are jealous people in the world who can do mean things because they don’t like how close we are.”

“Oh...then will I have to hide mine too, when they bloom?” The girl asks, wilting. “I want to show the whole world how much I love you and daddy a lot but I don’t want to make people jealous if they do bad things.”

The woman smiles and presses a kiss to the budding outline on the girl’s cheek. “I don’t think you have to worry about that quite yet dear. Even then, you're not responsible for other peoples' actions.”

“But what if you really get hurt ‘cause of me?”

“Then your daddy and I will still love you very much, no matter what. If you're really worried, I’ll show you how to apply the concealer tomorrow. Then, no one will be jealous even if you know it’s there.”

“Really?”

“Really,” the woman says, nuzzling her daughter’s hair, “now get some sleep, it’s way past your bedtime.”

The girl giggles, curling into the warmth of her mother’s embrace. “Alright, goodnight mommy. I love you.”

“I love you too Lauren. Goodnight.”

The woman kisses her daughter one more time, leaving the faint scent of lavender behind.

That morning, the woman is woken by an ecstatic voice and the bright face of her daughter, a bright magenta flower blooming on her cheek.

(If Lauren focuses, she can still feel the lingering presence of her love traced in the withered petals.)

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings:
> 
> Heliotrope- eternal love, devotion  
> Cactus flower- maternal love  
> Lavender- purity, serenity, tranquility
> 
> Read Purple Hyacinth [here!](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621)
> 
> Join the Discord [here!](https://discord.gg/U8cmy5)


End file.
